efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA Heatwave
Heatwave 30 Minute Ironman Match for the World Heavyweight Championship: Dr. Doom © vs. Bruce Lee RWA Championship: Red Hood vs. Kratos 3 Stages of Hell - Loser Leaves Shockwave (1st Fall: Street Fight, 2nd Fall: Tables Match, 3rd Fall if necessary: Last Man Standing): Alex The Superstar vs. Spiderman Trip to Oblivion Match for the RWA Internet Championship: Dark Link © vs. Nightwing Battle of the Anime Icons: Kenshin vs. Inuyasha Buried Alive Match: M. Shadows vs. Marcus Fenix No Holds Barred Match (If Parallax wins, he will face the RWA Champion at Independence Day): Parallax vs. Keith "Rageahollic" Austin Falls Count Anywhere Match for the RWA American Heavyweight Championship: Walter Scott © vs. "Badass" Bart Simpson KO Only Match for the RWA Women's Championship: Cammy © vs. Samus Superman vs. Captain Marvel Lion-O vs. Mumm-Ra Hardcore Match: Captain America vs. Megatron Six Pack Challenge (Winner will face either Dr. Doom or Bruce Lee at Independence Day for the World Heavyweight Championship): The Punisher vs. Danny Jackpot vs. Zach Starr vs. Johnny Cage vs. Vega vs. Optimus Prime No. 1 Contender's Match (Winner face either Cammy or Samus at Independence Day): Oerba Yun Fang vs. Blackfire Deathstroke vs. Darkseid Emperor of the Ring Tournament Quarter Finals Deadpool vs. Phil Labonte Mr. Clean vs. Vash the Stampede Boba Fett vs. Spawn Bane vs. M. Shadows Semi Finals Winner of Deadpool/Phil Labonte vs. Winner of Mr. Clean/Vash the Stampede Boba Fett vs. Winner of Bane/M. Shadows Results *6 - Cobra Commander try to attack Captain America but Captain America hit the American Slam on him. After that, he told Cobra Commander that their match at Independence Day will be a steel cage match. *9 - Mumm-Ra spit some black mist on Lion-O's eyes. *10 - Talia Al Ghul tried to help Captain Marvel but she got speared by him through a burning table. *11 - Blackfire came to the ring and attack Samus. Cammy had the belt in her hand, Blackfire hold Samus long enough for Cammy make her move. Cammy move and hit Blackfire with the title belt. *15 - Ichigo Kurosaki interfered and attack Kenshin. Inuyasha went after him but Ichigo leaves the ring. Then Death Note's L and Light appears and gives Inuyasha the Death Drop. Ichigo tells the crowd that welcome to the rise of the Anime World Order and we are taking over. *16 - The special guest magician of the match to teleport both men to the structure was none other than Criss Angel. *17 - Marcus Fenix told the fans now that "Shadows is out of my way, there is no one stopping me to become the RWA champion." But then Duke Nukem came out and the fans went insane for him. Fenix was pissed and told Nukem "What the hell are you doing here?". Duke responed "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum and I'm all out of gum." Fenix went for a punch but Duke blocks it and gives Fenix a punch of his own. He picks him up and hits the Nuke Slam. *18 - FZW's Bryce Kanyon interferes and attack Spider-Man during the second fall of the match. After the match, Parallax attack Alex from behind and try to end his career. But Spiderman came out as the red and blue Spiderman. Spiderman give Parallax both the Spidey Sense and Five Star Spider Splash. Alex got back up and join the fun. Alex then give Parallax both the Code of the Star and the Dark Starr Press. And last but not least, they both deliver a dropkick to Parallax. Both men celebrated in the ring, Spiderman brings out a handshake and Alex accepts it. *19 - TNA's AJ Styles was the special referee of the match. After the match, both he and Red Hood agree to face each other in a Ultimate X Match at Independence Day. *20 - Kyle4000 was the special referee of the match and Bruce Buffer was the special announcer of the match. After the match, all the faces of the RWA roster celebrate with Lee in the ring. Miscellaneous Facts *During an interview with Stephen Colbert, RWA Owner Keith Austin show a promo of the Alex the Superstar-Spiderman rivalry. *During the event, RWA pay tribute to the late great Macho Man Randy Savage. *After his match against Parallax, Keith announced that he will not compete for a while. *A promo of Duke Nukem aired during the event. *Keith made a announcement that there will be a new brand and it is called Renegade. It will be posted on the caw fed forums and the first match will be the first ever championship scramble match. The superstars will be the RWA Champion (Red Hood or Kratos) vs Superman vs Cobra Commander vs M. Shadows vs Walter Scott. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2011